


Acceptance

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Acceptance

Living with Suzuki Adelheid is a daily challenge.

It's bras on the doorknobs and broken remote controls and Thai cuisine every Thursday night.

It's constant smacks upside the head with a metal fan, just for saying _Hi_ to a cute girl.

It's sullen frowns and zealous passion, quick blushes and even quicker denials.

It's voracious kisses and angry red marks born out of sharp nails and even _sharper_ fangs, punishment meted out by way of handcuffs and a riding crop.

It's a whole world of _purification_ and _can't you take anything seriously for once?_ and _for the last time, put the fucking toilet seat down!_

Living with Suzuki Adelheid is - in and of itself - a talent.

It's a good thing Katou Julie is so talented.


End file.
